tdrp_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Egyptian Ego
This is the twelfth episode of the third season of the series. In this episode, everyone goes to the Great Pyramids of Giza and must run 3 times around them and then climb them. After that they play Hide & Seek with mummies and the mummies try to catch the opposing team members. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. AwesomeTD * PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ESLE YOU GET KICKED *''' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay"' *' : "We all went to India"' *' : "For an epic Indian eating challenge!"' *' : "Turns out that Chef made some NASTY FOOD!!!"' *' : "But people still ate it"' *' : "Cus they love me! :D "' *' : "Anyway"' *' : "Gwen and Cody are now together"' *' : "Also Ezekiel is back"' *' : "So yeah"' *' : "Who is ready for some travelling?"' *' : "Let's all go to Egypt"' *' : "RIGHT NOW"' *' : "On Total"' *' : "Drama"' *' : "World Tour"' ... OKAY YOU CAN TALK AwesomeTD *' : "Okay guys"' *' : "The plane will now land in Egypt"' 3:29 BoysCanLikeItToo * *runs up and hugs scott tightly* I can * I can't belive we had our first kiss yesterday! 3:29 Glenn31 * :*hugs back* * : me neither babe * : barf Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 3:30 Coolboy87 * Egypt Okay 3:30 BoysCanLikeItToo * You're a jerk, heather. 3:30 AwesomeTD * : "Welcome guys to Egypt" 3:30 Glenn31 * : If I can't be mean, what point is there in living? 3:30 AwesomeTD * : "In 5 minutes we will land in Cairo" * : "Weather is 100 degrees very* " 3:30 BoysCanLikeItToo * *walks over, puts hand on shoulder* Heather, theres more than just being mean. 3:30 AwesomeTD *' : "* "' *' : "Nice wather"' 3:31 Glenn31 * : Like what? Dazzle me redhead 3:31 AwesomeTD *' : "Super hot in the Egyptian desert!"' 3:31 Coolboy87 * Cairo* Egypt 3:31 RiMiEg007 * :* This game is too fun! Plus if we lose, Cody is going home! Thanks to my fake breakup with Gwen and my my alliances with Dawn, Zoey, Katie, Owen, and my immunity from Chris! 3:31 BoysCanLikeItToo * I know theres a heart of gold somewhere in you, you just have to be willing to make friends. 3:31 AwesomeTD * PLANE LANDS IN EGYPT* 3:31 Glenn31 * :*to Zoey* Egypt isn't the only think that's hot ;.png|25px]] 3:31 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay travellers"' 3:31 BoysCanLikeItToo * *blushes* 3:31 AwesomeTD *' : "Welcome to the Great Pyramids"' 3:32 Glenn31 * : What's so great about them? 3:32 AwesomeTD *' : "You all have to run around the pyramids 3 times"' *' : "First team to run 3 times wins"' 3:32 Coolboy87 * Great 3:32 AwesomeTD *' : "So yeah, GO! :D "' 3:32 BoysCanLikeItToo * Well, when youre sad, friends make you feel better. 3:32 Glenn31 * :*runs* 3:32 Coolboy87 * *runs* 3:32 Glenn31 * :*carries Zoey and runs* 3:32 BoysCanLikeItToo * Aww, scott. 3:32 Glenn31 * : Ugh*walks* 3:33 AwesomeTD * :*runs* 3:33 BoysCanLikeItToo * Umm..*yells at heather* PLUS FRIENDS LEAD TO ALLIANCES! 3:33 Glenn31 * :*trips up Scott* 3:33 RiMiEg007 * :*Runs 3:33 BoysCanLikeItToo * AAAGGHHH! HEATHER! 3:33 AwesomeTD * : "Hey Cody can I run with you?" 3:33 Glenn31 * : Don't need 'em!*runs past Scott and Zoey* 3:33 AwesomeTD * :*runs with Cody* 3:33 Glenn31 * :*floats* 3:33 BoysCanLikeItToo * *runs up to heather* Then its game on.*trips heather and keeps running* 3:33 AwesomeTD * : "Wow Cody, you are very athletic" 3:34 Glenn31 * : Come back here!*chases* Lettucecow has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 3:34 BoysCanLikeItToo * *throws rocks back at heather* 3:34 AwesomeTD He's not here *' : "Okay guys done with the race?"' 3:34 Glenn31 * : I win! 3:34 BoysCanLikeItToo * Almost, 2nd lap! 3:34 Coolboy87 * done 3:34 AwesomeTD *' : "Beth wins"' 3:34 Glenn31 * : The first lap!? * : WHA!? 3:34 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then that was just a warmup"' 3:34 BoysCanLikeItToo * *waits until chris isnt looking, climbs up the pyramid and slides down the other side, runs to the finish* 3:34 RiMiEg007 * : 3rd 3:34 BoysCanLikeItToo * Yes! 3:34 Glenn31 * : 4th 3:35 AwesomeTD *' : "The real challenge will be to climb the pyramids"' 3:35 Glenn31 * : 5th with Zoey 3:35 AwesomeTD *' : "First to the top wins!"' 3:35 BoysCanLikeItToo * *climbs* 3:35 Coolboy87 * WHA!? 3:35 Glenn31 * : No problem!*climbs* 3:35 BoysCanLikeItToo * *climbs over to heather and pushes her down, climbs up more* 3:35 Coolboy87 * *climbs* 3:35 Glenn31 * :*throws loose brick at Scott* 3:35 BoysCanLikeItToo * *grabs the point* * Yes! 3:35 Glenn31 * :*pushes Zoey off pyramind* 3:35 BoysCanLikeItToo * *point breaks off, falls 3:35 Coolboy87 * done * falls 3:36 Glenn31 * : Hey, Beth, I've been here four so long 3:36 BoysCanLikeItToo * GGAAH!*grabs heathers leg and brings her down with me* 3:36 Glenn31 * :*Gets to top* 3:36 AwesomeTD *' : "Dawn wins"' 3:36 Glenn31 * : AAAAAAAH!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? 3:36 BoysCanLikeItToo *thus* RiMiEg007 has left the chat. 3:36 BoysCanLikeItToo *thud* 3:36 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay Ultimate Underdogs win the first challenge"' 3:36 Coolboy87 * AH 3:36 BoysCanLikeItToo * *gets up* UNDERDOGS RULE! 3:36 Glenn31 * : WooHoo! RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 3:37 AwesomeTD *' : "The second challenge will be scary"' Heonzo100x has joined the chat. 3:37 BoysCanLikeItToo * Nothing can knock us down!*gets smushed by beth* Ow.. 3:37 Glenn31 * : Bring it on, Chris McLame 3:37 AwesomeTD *SCENE SWITCHES TO MUMMY CHAMBER* *' : "Okay guys it's Halloween"' 3:37 BoysCanLikeItToo * *pushes beth off, gets up, then helps beth up* 3:37 AwesomeTD *' : "So what better day to dress up as mummies"' 3:37 BoysCanLikeItToo * How about NO day! 3:38 Coolboy87 * mummies 3:38 Glenn31 * : Come on Zo, you'd look so cute wrapped in toiler paper Heonzo100x has left the chat. 3:38 Coolboy87 * Bring it on 3:38 BoysCanLikeItToo * Aww sweetie, you dont just have to be nice. 3:38 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay each team dress one person as the mummy"' 3:38 BoysCanLikeItToo * Lets be real, no one looks good in toilet paper. 3:38 Glenn31 * : I'm not saying it because I have to, It's true 3:38 AwesomeTD *' : "Who will it me?"' *' : "*be"' RiMiEg007 has left the chat. 3:39 Glenn31 * :*conf* I should at least get on Zoey's good side, then she'll vote off Gwen with me 3:39 AwesomeTD *' : "Who are my two mummies?"' 3:39 BoysCanLikeItToo * Wow scott, youre alot sweeter than usual. In fact, I VOLUNTEER FOR THE UNDERDOGS! 3:39 Glenn31 * : Me! 3:39 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay Scott and Zoey are now mummies"' RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 3:39 Coolboy87 * no 3:39 AwesomeTD *' : "They are now IT"' 3:39 Glenn31 * : It? 3:40 BoysCanLikeItToo * It? 3:40 AwesomeTD *' : "Scott will chase the Underdogs and Zoey will place the peeps"' *' : "HIDE & SEEK TIME"' *' : "I will now count to 100"' *' : "Everybody go hide!"' 3:40 Coolboy87 * *runs HIDES* 3:40 AwesomeTD *' : "The mummies are going to get you!"' 3:41 BoysCanLikeItToo * Heh heh,*looks over at duncan* 3:41 Glenn31 * :*pushes paper over eyes so I can see better* 3:41 AwesomeTD *100 SECONDS LATER* 3:41 Glenn31 * :*hides* 3:41 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay are we all hiding"' 3:41 Glenn31 * : Hide and Seek? What are we, 6? 3:41 BoysCanLikeItToo * *looks at scott* Oh sweetie, theres something wrong with your costume!*tapes paper over his eyes* Thats better. 3:41 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay whoever* catches the most people, they win for their team"' 3:41 Glenn31 * : Zoey! I mean, ummm thanks 3:42 AwesomeTD *' : "So GO! :D "' 3:42 Glenn31 * :*chases Beth* 3:42 BoysCanLikeItToo * No problem.*pushes something in front of him and runs* 3:42 Coolboy87 * Bring it on 3:42 Glenn31 * :*jumps over* Oh Ugly Bethy, where are you? Lettucecow has joined the chat. 3:42 BoysCanLikeItToo * Oh, there you are, duncan.*tackles and violently beats up duncan* 3:42 AwesomeTD *' : "Watch out for those mummies"' 3:42 Coolboy87 * Ugly Bethy? 3:42 Glenn31 * :*spots Cody and chases* 3:43 Lettucecow * Ahhh!*runs* 3:43 BoysCanLikeItToo * *looks around* Oh heather, heather? 3:43 Glenn31 * : Don't even think about it redhead! * :*grabs Cody* That's 1! 3:43 Lettucecow * Aww.. 3:43 BoysCanLikeItToo * *looks in a mirror, loudly yells* Wow, I look so much better than that ugly heather. 3:43 Glenn31 * :*from somewhere* Lies! 3:44 BoysCanLikeItToo * *looks in the direction of the noise, runs and tackles heather* HAH HAH! 3:44 Glenn31 * :*sees Beth* * : URGH! 3:44 Coolboy87 * *runs* 3:44 Glenn31 * :*catches* 2! 3:44 BoysCanLikeItToo *scott has paper taped over his eyes* *:3* 3:45 Glenn31 *oops* 3:45 BoysCanLikeItToo *lawl* 3:45 Glenn31 * :*smells Beth* 3:45 Lettucecow XD 3:45 BoysCanLikeItToo * *looks around* 3:45 Coolboy87 * *runs* 3:45 BoysCanLikeItToo * God, there arent that many peeps ni the competition, i think i got them all.*chuckles* 3:45 AwesomeTD * : "OMG Cody Im scared!" 3:45 Glenn31 * : OH NO! SCARABS* 3:45 AwesomeTD * : "Im scared of those awful mummies!" 3:45 Lettucecow * You should be.....er...I mean...Its okay 3:46 Coolboy87 * * ! 3:46 Glenn31 * :*smells Gwen's perfume* 3:46 BoysCanLikeItToo * GAAAGGGH! 3:46 AwesomeTD * :*hides with Cody on the Pyramid corner* 3:46 Lettucecow * Um gwen I'm out 3:46 AwesomeTD * : "hey Cody we are lonely here" 3:46 Glenn31 * :*grabs Gwen* 3! 3:46 AwesomeTD * : "Wanna make out?" RiMiEg007 has left the chat. 3:46 BoysCanLikeItToo * THESE SCARABS ARE ALMOST AS BAD AS THE SNAKES BY SCOTT! RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 3:46 Lettucecow * No..I'm good see ya late scotts coming 3:46 BoysCanLikeItToo * *throws rope at scotts legs* 3:46 AwesomeTD * : "Ahhhhh!!!" 3:46 Glenn31 * : AAAAAH ROPE BURN! 3:46 AwesomeTD * : "Mummy!" 3:47 Glenn31 * :*grabs Gwen* 3:47 BoysCanLikeItToo * Oh, i see you.*runs and tackles ezekiel* 3:47 AwesomeTD * : "NO!!!" 3:47 RiMiEg007 * :*trips Cody, which causes Scott to catch Cody 3:47 BoysCanLikeItToo * YEAH! GOT EM ALL! 3:47 Glenn31 * 3:47 Lettucecow * 's out 3:47 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then STOP"' 3:47 BoysCanLikeItToo *cody is out, rimie* 3:47 Glenn31 * : This isn't Pokemon babe 3:47 AwesomeTD *' : "Mummies come to me"' 3:47 BoysCanLikeItToo * *goes to chris* 3:47 AwesomeTD *' : "Who you cached there?"' 3:47 Glenn31 * :*goes to Chris* 3:47 BoysCanLikeItToo * Good try, sweetie. 3:48 Glenn31 * : Cody, Beth and Gwen 3:48 Coolboy87 * tackles and violently beats up* 3:48 AwesomeTD *' : "Who you got here my beaufiful mummies?"' 3:48 BoysCanLikeItToo * Duncan, Zeke, Heather 3:48 RiMiEg007 My message got Delayed 3:48 Glenn31 It's a tie! 3:48 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay looks like you both got 3 people"' 3:48 BoysCanLikeItToo i feel like those are all the peeps 3:48 AwesomeTD *' : "So it's a Tie"' 3:48 BoysCanLikeItToo lmao 3:48 Glenn31 * : What about me? 3:48 AwesomeTD *' : "But since dawn won the first challenge"' *' : "The Ultimate Underdogs win!"' 3:48 BoysCanLikeItToo * YEEAAAH! 3:48 Glenn31 * : WHAT!? 3:48 Lettucecow * Really??? When will we lose?? * er..I mean..yay 3:49 Glenn31 * :*looks at Cody weird* 3:49 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay Peeps, you guys are losers... again"' 3:49 BoysCanLikeItToo * *hugs scott* Arent you so happy for me? 3:49 Coolboy87 * YEEAAAH! YEEAAAH 3:49 Glenn31 * :*sarcastic* Over the moon 3:49 AwesomeTD *SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY* *' : "Okay Peeps"' *' : "Cast your votes"' TDfan10 has joined the chat. RiMiEg007 has left the chat. 3:50 BoysCanLikeItToo * *walks over to heather* Sorry heather, we all know scott through the challenge because he's sweet on me. 3:50 AwesomeTD *' : "Cast them on TDfan10's PM"' RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 3:50 BoysCanLikeItToo * Hope that doesnt happen again!*smiles, walks away* 3:50 RiMiEg007 * :* NO! Now i cant get Cody voted off! That lucky twerp wont know what hit him! 3:50 Coolboy87 * * through the challenge because he's sweet 3:50 TDfan10 * We WON! 3:50 AwesomeTD *' : "Are the votes in?"' 3:50 Glenn31 * 3:50 Lettucecow * *conf* Ugh! Now I can't vote gwen off! 3:50 Coolboy87 * scott through the challenge because he's sweet 3:50 BoysCanLikeItToo * Isn't scotty the best? In fact, he told me he was throwing all the challenges because he loved me. 3:50 Glenn31 * : Excuse me, Ugly Bethy? 3:51 BoysCanLikeItToo * Oh no, did i say that out loud? 3:51 TDfan10 VOTE PEEPS 3:51 Glenn31 * : I'm not! 3:51 AwesomeTD *' : "Hurry up guys I wanna be done by 7:00"' 3:51 Coolboy87 * he was throwing all the challenges 3:51 Glenn31 * : I was not! 3:51 Coolboy87 * was 3:52 Glenn31 * : Did you not see me try to distract Zoey with fake scarabs? 3:52 BoysCanLikeItToo * *cuddles with scott* But its okay, at least im still in! And its all because*yells so all the peeps hear* YOU THREW THE CHALLENGES THIS WHOLE TIME! * *backs away* You tried to make me lose? 3:52 Coolboy87 * YOU THREW THE CHALLENGES THIS WHOLE TIME! 3:52 RiMiEg007 * :* hmmm, how fortuitus! Scott throwing challenges for Zoey 3:53 TDfan10 *' : "the following Peeps are safe.......' 3:53 Coolboy87 * ....... 3:53 Glenn31 * :*in Zeke's confessionalI* I'm not! 3:53 TDfan10 * *' : "Izzy''' * * * * ,* * and* 3:55 BoysCanLikeItToo alejandro is out 3:55 Glenn31 * : Why am I not safe yet? 3:55 BoysCanLikeItToo o.o 3:55 TDfan10 *''' : "oops''' 3:55 Glenn31 * : Oh yeah, because I won HAHAHA 3:55 TDfan10 * * and* are low 3:55 Coolboy87 * Ultimate Underdogs 3:55 TDfan10 *''' : "It was a tied vote''' 3:55 BoysCanLikeItToo * Scotty is low? 3:55 Glenn31 * : Seriously? 3:56 TDfan10 *''' : "so I choose who gets out''' *''' : "that person is..............................................' 3:56 Lettucecow * *crosses fingers* scott scott 3:56 Glenn31 * :*prays Heather** :*prays Scott* 3:56 BoysCanLikeItToo * This is crazier than when scott tried to steal all chris' awards.. 3:56 TDfan10 *' : ".........' 3:56 RiMiEg007 * : Sucks to be Scotty 3:56 Glenn31 * : Sucks to be homeschooled 3:56 Coolboy87 * scott tried to steal all chris' awards 3:56 BoysCanLikeItToo * *hugs zeke and fake cries* WHY ME? WHY MEE?! 3:57 Glenn31 * : What!? 3:57 TDfan10 *' : "Scott for throwing the challenges you are low Heather you are mean thats why you are low''' 3:57 Glenn31 * : I'M NOT THROWING CHALLENGES 3:57 TDfan10 *''' : "The final barf bag goes to..........................' 3:57 Glenn31 * : AT LEAST NOT THIS ONE 3:57 BoysCanLikeItToo * *suddenly goes eva mode* SAY IT ALREADY! 3:57 Lettucecow * *conf* Zoeys up to something.. 3:57 Glenn31 * : Commando Zoey Reelbigfishfan500 has joined the chat. 3:58 Glenn31 * :*sweats* * :*files nails* 3:58 TDfan10 *' : "throws it to* * SCOTT IS SAFE!' 3:58 Lettucecow * Awww 3:58 Glenn31 * : WHAT!? 3:58 BoysCanLikeItToo * *hugs scott* Yay! 3:58 RiMiEg007 * : No!*Throws Scott off the plane 3:58 TDfan10 *' : "Heather GET THE HECK OUTA HERE!' 3:58 Glenn31 * : HOW COULD YOU VOTE FOR ME! YOU NEED ME! RiMiEg007 has been kicked by TDfan10. 3:59 TDfan10 * * go RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 3:59 Glenn31 * :*conf* Heh heh heh*slips Heather votes into ballot box* 3:59 Coolboy87 * scott Yay 3:59 Glenn31 * :*Hugs Zoey* That was close 3:59 TDfan10 *' : "JUMP HEATHER!*pushes her out*''' 3:59 BoysCanLikeItToo * Yeah, real close. 3:59 TDfan10 *''' : "see you next time on''' 3:59 RiMiEg007 * : Scott got Lucky 4:00 TDfan10 *''' : "TOTAL''' 4:00 BoysCanLikeItToo * I almost lost you.*secretly smiling* That would be awful.. 4:00 Glenn31 * :*conf* Yeah, I rigged the votes for Heather, but everyone's saying I'm throwing challenges for Zoey, who am I? Trent? 4:00 TDfan10 *''' : "DRAMA''' *''' : "ROLEPLAY''' 4:00 BoysCanLikeItToo world tour* 4:00 TDfan10 * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED